Flame Princess
Summary Flame Princess (first name Phoebe) is the current ruler of the Fire Kingdom as well as Finn's ex-girlfriend. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses that are Finn's age so he can fix his broken heart, he introduces Jake to Flame Princess. Flame Princess was locked away in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. It is later revealed that her father, the Flame King, put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice when she was an infant, and she did not come out for 14 years. She has a short temper, trust issues, and a heat core that can destroy the world if overblown with emotions. She is also now close friends with Cinnamon Bun. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C Name: Phoebe, Flame Princess Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 14 (First appearence), 16 (Currently) Classification: Flame Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to fire attacks, Limited Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Flight, Her powers are linked to her emotions (the more aggressive she become, the hotter her fire burns), Can shot fireballs, Heat Sense, Healing (May only work on Candy People) | All base form abilities, as well as Transmutation, Empathy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and possibly Reality Warping, Berserk Mode (Constant) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought equally with the Ice King,Could destroy the planet's core and burn the entire planet from the inside when unstable) | At least Moon level (Far superior to base form, Powered by Magic Woman) Speed: Supersonic (Should not be much slower than Finn the Human, Fought the Ice King) | Unknwon, Possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Should not be much slower than Princess Bubblegum in her elemental form, who embodies all the candy in all the galaxies) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likley Varies depending on her size | Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ (Can hurt the Ice King with physical blows) | Class XJ Durability: Moon level (Fought equally with the Ice King) | At least Moon level (Far superior to base form, The Elements stole Magic Woman's energy and used her as a magic battery) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Fought the Ice King) | Very High (Turned part of Ooo into a wasteland of fire) Range: Several kilometers (Made a volcano erupt with enough power to throw it's lava to the other side of Ooo) | Several kilometers (Turned part of Ooo into a wasteland of fire), Possibly Universal (Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum in her elemental form) Standard Equipment: Can create a sword of fire Intelligence: Likely high (Rules the Fire Kingdom) | Seems to have went insane in this form, and is in a constant berserk mode Weaknesses: Weak against water and extreme cold | Is in a constant berserk mode Key: Base | Elemental Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Body Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 5